This Phase III randomized trial will determine if chemotherapy with the known radiosensitizers, 5-FU and cisplatin, when used with concurrent radiation therapy with standard pelvic fields improves response rate and survival as compared to pelvic radiation with extended fields in patients with high risk cervical cancer. The protocol will also determine treatment-related toxicities.